The overall goal of the Imaging Core is to provide unified support for the imaging studies for the Program. This includes technical support for the MRI, MR spectroscopy, PET, and Nuclear Medicine imaging performed as part of the human and animal studies. A second major objective of the imaging core is standardization of the imaging protocols and management of the imaging data. This will facilitate quality control, and will enable consistent imaging protocols to be maintained at the three imaging sites (Duke, NCSU, and CSU). Analysis of the imaging data will also be centralized, with interpretation and quantitative analysis of all imaging data performed at duke. The final goal of the Imaging Core is to provide a forum for interaction among the Project investigators and medical imaging specialists within the Program. The Specific Aims of the Imaging Core are: 1. Provide technical support and quality assurance for clinical PET studies, including analysis of the 15/O tumor blood flow and oxygenation studies, 2. Provide technical support and quality assurance for MRI and MRS studies, including analysis of the MR spectroscopy and dynamic contrast- enhanced MRI studies, 3.Provide technical support and quality assurance for radiolabeling and imaging liposomes and perform quantitative uptake analysis of the liposomal distribution, 4. Provide clinical radiology expertise for imaging studies, hyperthermia treatment planning, and participation in hyperthermia treatments, 5. Provide general support for MR thermometry and 6. Facilitate transfer and collection of imaging data, and maintain a central database for the imaging results.